Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: A war between a nation seeking glory and a nation seeking peace is about to brew. Naturally, our favorite amnesiac tactician has to be stuck right in the middle of it. "Time to tip the scales!"
1. Prelude

**And once again, I'm doing something crazy... yet with this one, I think we can all agree that things will become so much more interesting, especially since FE:Fates is confirmed to have Marth, Ike, Robin, and Lucina as DLC characters through amiibo support. Also, I've always wondered what our favorite tactician would do in this. Also, the pairing in this story is RobinXCorrin (Yes, I've decided to go with the English names this time around), and no, it is not yaoi. I'm using the Fates Female Avatar.**

 **With that in mind, allow me to introduce to you all my latest piece! Please enjoy! Tell me your thoughts, flames included if you must! This is more or less a project that I want to see how well received it is. If it's good, I shall continue. If not, then expect this to be only a one-shot.**

 **Well, enough talk. Donnel, do the honors, if you will.**

 **Donnel: Sure thing! Ahem! Demons Anarchy of Pride does not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters, like me or Sir Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds. We all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. This story here is a work of fiction-er, fan fiction I guess I should say. Any and all relations to real-life people or places is just a coincidence! We don't wanna get caught for somethin' like copyright!**

 **True dat XD Lucina, if you would be so kind.**

 **Lucina: *draws Falchion* We are proud to present... Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation!**

* * *

 ** _Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation_  
**

 _"Fade leads the **willing** , and drags along the **reluctant** " -Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

Darkness.

That was all he could see presently. Just darkness... an endless void that encompassed his field of vision. His body was hung in place, unable to move at all. His arms and legs felt heavy, and his eyes were closed. Strangely, he was still able to manage a smile on his face. Then again, given as to how he arrived at such a location in the first place, it was no surprise, especially to his prior actions.

Robin had done it... he had actually done the most stupidest, yet most bravest action in all of his life. He had killed the Fell Dragon, Grima... the Dragon of Despair... and yet he lost his own life as a result. He was scared of dying, of course. He didn't want to lose his friends, yet not being able to see them all again... it was such a scary thought that he almost let Chrom deal the final blow to Grima.

Almost.

He couldn't let Chrom do this. It would not be a permanent solution. Falchion would only lull the dragon into slumber. It would awaken again. How long would their peace last? A day, a week, a month? A year, ten years, a hundred? No, he couldn't risk it... he couldn't let the future generation deal with such an unspeakable horror. There was no way. Grima had to die here... yet it would have to be by his own hand.

Robin would have to forfeit his own life to kill Grima. Was he scared of not being able to see his friends after this action? Of course he was.

Did he regret killing Grima? No, he wasn't.

Then again... Naga had said that, if their bonds were strong enough, they would be able to meet again. How long would that be, he couldn't help but wonder. Even if he was one of the most brilliant, if not the ultimate, tactician in all the world, even he didn't know when he would wake up. Hell, he could open his eyes any second, and awake to see himself in the company of his friends once again, perhaps with only a day having passed.

Either way, it would be such a long wait, yet he could endure it. He couldn't wait to see his friends again when the time would come... though, when they did, what sort of time would they be living in then? Would it be a time of peace and prosperity? He hoped so.

As he waited in the darkness, he felt a slight warmth wash over him. **"No, not yet..."** a voice called out to him. He frowned. Who was that? It didn't sound like Naga... but nor did it sound like Grima. It was a voice garbled and mixed, with several other voices speaking out. **"Your time has not yet come, Fell Dragon..."**

Then, the warmth vanished.

* * *

When feeling returned to his body, the first thing Robin felt was pain. Boy, his boy was aching all over the place... even in parts he didn't know that could get aches. And, dear lord, the headache... Gah, it felt like his head was about to split! He felt like he was having one of those damned hangovers whenever he, Chrom, and Vaike got a bit too excited and drank a bit too much. He also felt the familiar warmth of sunlight collate around him, providing a sense of tranquility, accompanied by the gentle breeze. Perhaps he was outside, hanging under a tree. He could feel the cooling shade blanketing his body, and the grass prickling at the back of his neck.

"Brother, we have to do SOMETHING."

Hm? This voice...

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

Those words... they sounded so familiar...

"I-I don't know... Wait, he's waking up!"

Robin's eyes fluttered open, becoming greeted with the blinding sun. It caused him to squint hard as he raised his arm over his face, seeing two figures. Once he became adjusted to the brightness of the sun, he lowered his arm. He was greeted by the appearance of two people, one a young male, perhaps at Chrom's age, and the other a girl. The male had blonde hair, wavy and kept in place with a bracer on the forehead, adorned in unfamiliar ebony armor bearing golden tailings. On his arm was a shield with a dragon-like design, and at his hip was a sheathe, bearing the hilt of a blade. The girl had long white hair and red eyes, wearing silver armor with a blue cape fluttering behind her. It was equally as unfamiliar, yet at the same time, it fitted her slim form.

"Hey there..." the girl smiled kindly. Robin felt a strange wave of deja vu pass over him. Gods, why did this feel so familiar to him?

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." the young man said, a smile also present as he offered his hand. "Here."

Robin took a hold on the unknown man's hand. He noticed that the mark that was supposed to be on the back of his hand was gone, proof that he was free of Grima's curse once and for all. It was proof that he had won... that the Shepherds had won. The man pulled him up to his feet, the two now standing before each other. Robin's height was close to that of Chrom's, but he was half a head shorter than the man in front of him.

The area around him was familiar as well... nothing but a plain field of grass and wheat, with only a single tree to provide comfort.

...? Wait, this place... Ah, now he remembered.

 _This was how I met Chrom and Lissa for the first time..._ Robin recalled with a smile. _It almost feels like a dream... Ah, the sweet memories._

"Are you alright?" the young man asked.

Robin nodded. "Yes, thank you..." _Though, what am I doing back here?_ he wondered briefly. _Moreover, who are these people? I don't recognize their armor... Perhaps a foreign continent?_

"I never imagined that my first time in the outside world would involve me meeting a stranger, sleeping out in plain sight." the girl said with a slight giggle. "You're lucky it was me and brother who found you, and not bandits."

Again, Robin smiled at this. "Perhaps I should be... Oh, pardon. I'm Robin, it's a pleasure."

"Corrin." the girl greeted, smiling back. "And this is my older brother, Xander."

He blinked. Once, twice, three times.

"You're siblings?"

Xander chuckled. "Yes, that is the first thing people say when they see me with Corrin, or with any of our siblings. But, yes, I can assure you, we're siblings." His smile vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, however, as it soon changed into a look of the utmost stern. Quite frankly, it reminded him of Frederick. "Still, what on Earth were you doing out here by yourself? Either you're carefree, especially in times such as this, or your confident in your abilities... or perhaps a fool."

Yep, definitely like Frederick.

"I'd like to think I'm fairly decent with a sword and tome." Robin replied with a mysterious smile. "Though, I usually fight my battles up here." he tapped his noggin. "Now, could either of you be so kind as to tell me where I am? I'm afraid I've gotten myself a bit lost."

Corrin tilted her head, but nodded. "You're just outside a small village near the Nohrian-Hoshidan border."

...Nohrian-Hoshidan border? What?

"This might sound like a weird question, but..." Robin hesitated, uncertain. "What country are we in?"

Xander's frown grew. "You are in Nohr, sir... Are you feeling alright?"

Nohr... Wait, where has he heard that name before...?

...Oh, now he remembered!

* * *

"Hoshido?" Robin inquered, bookmarking his page as he set his book down. "I don't believe I've heard of that continent before."

"Aye, most people wouldn't." Say'ri nodded, taking a small sip of her tea. "Tis a nation in times of peace, even with all of this death and despair lurking about... It is actually the birthplace of the customs that Chon'sin values."

"Truly?" the tactician asked, eyes wide. "Then, the cherry blossom trees you spoke of, along with the armor... They came from Hoshido?"

"Correct, Robin. I have visited it only once." Say'ri smiled in reminiscence. "It was back during the days before all of this madness... back when my brother, Yen'fay, was alive and still at my side. It was so beautiful... I wish to see it again, when this is all over."

"I would like to see it as well." Robin said in agreement. "A beautiful nation in times of peace? That's my sort of paradise."

Say'ri couldn't help but laugh. "I had a feeling you would say that, Sir Robin! Perhaps we should go together!"

"Indeed."

That was when a familiar, booming voice interrupted their conversation. "Unfortunately, tactician, the days of peace are slowly reaching it's end." The two turned to see the ever-imposing, crimson-clad figure of Walhart approaching them. "Especially when war with Nohr is creeping up on the horizon."

"Walhart." Say'ri greeted, her tone neutral. She was with the group when they encountered Walhart, a corpse that continued to fight even in death. Truly, she had never seen such a terrifying man. How could one such as that still be able to fight, even when their heart has ceased it's drumming?

Robin, however, frowned. "Nohr?"

"A country in poor times." the Conquerer answered the question, stopping at their table. "It is a nation that seeks glory, in stark contrast to those blithering fools of Hoshido, preferring arms rather than idealistic peace. However, because of poor weather and crop failures, they've taken to invading other countries to expand their territory."

"Hm... understandable." the tactician nodded. "Still, it would be better if they settled things up at the table with words rather than at the battlefield with swords."

"Hah!" Walhart snorted. "Nohr is not so naive. They know strength is absolute... I've learned that first hand when I tried to take the domain for myself."

"And?" Say'ri grew curious, leaning forward. "Did you?"

Walhart, to their immense shock and disbelief, shook his head. "No... I was defeated, and left for dead, all at the hands of their king."

"WHAT?!" Robin cried. "You LOST?! H-how?! Me and Chrom _barely_ managed to defeat you!"

It was true. Even with skilled warriors such as Lucina and the other children, and even with skilled mages such as Tharja and Ricken, and even with Robin's strategic mind, the path to victory against Walhart was not an easy one. He was truly a one-man army, capable of utterly destroying his enemies with only a single strike of his axe. His physical strength was otherworldly, almost god-like. It still boggled Robin's mind how they were still able to achieve victory after that.

"Garon of Nohr is not a man to be trifled with, tactician." Walhart informed them. "With only himself at the battlefield, he destroyed my army, yet I alone survived. I had expected death to come to me, in fact I demanded that he end my life then and there..." His face grew furious. "And the fool thought me to be 'little more than an amusing mongrel'."

"O-one man alone defeated the might of Valm, with you at the head?" Say'ri whispered in disbelief. "What sort of monster is this man?"

"A king with unrivaled power." the crimson-clad warrior replied. "Mark my words, tactician... The nation of Nohr is far more powerful than anything you could hope to imagine... and Garon is the only person alive who can truly instill true, absolute terror into your heart."

* * *

 _How in the world did I arrive here in Nohr?_ Robin wondered as he, Corrin, and Xander were traveling together, if only for a while, towards the village. _And why was I brought here of all places?_

"So, you have no memory of how you arrived here, Robin?" Corrin's question brought him out from his thoughts. "What do you recall last?"

"Engaged in battle." he replied. It wasn't a complete lie... but he couldn't quite tell them he and his friends were locked in a life-or-death battle with the Fell Dragon himself, now could he? "And a downright brutal one."

"I would imagine so." Xander replied, looking at Robin's attire. It was a simple dark, rouge colored coat with a hood, bearing the familiar markings of Grima along the sleeves and hem. Beneath that was simple clothing you could find anyone to wear, complete with leather brown boots, slacks, and a cotton shirt. Beneath that cloak was a tome, and at the hip, a blade. Of course, it wasn't just any blade. "Especially if requires a Brave Sword."

"Worth every cent, I assure you of that." he replied. "Still, for a nation in the middle of poor weather and crop failures, it appears peaceful enough."

"I wish every place was as peaceful as this." Xander sighed in regret. "Unfortunately, this is but the countryside. Once you become closer to the capital, you start to see the effects of the harvest, and of mother nature."

"I see..." Robin said, nodding. "Might I ask a question? Why do you trust me? I could be a spy, a thief, or even an assassin after your life."

"Hm, true..." the blonde-haired man nodded in agreement, yet smiled in spite of that. "But, you have not done anything that would make me suspect you. Besides, do we look like important people to you?"

Corrin frowned at this. "Brother...?"

"Other than the armor and weapons?" Robin shook his head. "I would think you to be mercenaries, but I hardly doubt that. Far too casual, if withdrawn. That, and, pardon me for saying this, but Corrin seems to be the sheltered type to me."

"E-eh?!" The girl blinked, gasping in surprise with a faint blush on her cheeks. Xander couldn't help but laugh. "You're quite observant, Sir Robin. Yes, my sister has lived quite a sheltered life. In fact, this is perhaps her first real time out in the real world. We have business in the capital, you see."

"Ah, I get it now." Robin nodded. "Well, I suppose when we reach the village, we'll be parting ways."

"Indeed." Xander nodded, but grew cautious and confused when he saw his younger sister looking out into the distance. "Is something the matter, Corrin?"

She pointed out to where the village resided. Piling into the sky was thick, black smoke, stacking atop itself and reaching to the heavens. "Is that... a fire?" Xander's eyes widened. "The village... it's being set ablaze!"

In spite of those words, Robin couldn't help but smile.

 _It truly reminded him of being with the Shepherds._

-Prelude-


	2. Chapter 1: Disturbed Unrest

**Hm, so far so good... to be honest, this reaction is much better than I thought it would be.  
**

 **Lauarent: What did you expect? Robin is a well-known tactician, one who has made history, mind you. Little wonder it would become something of a "hit".**

 **Hm, true. By the way, would Nah be so kind as to give out this message for everyone for me?**

 **Nah: Sure, it would be my pleasure. *clears throat* Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation will be following the DLC Neutral Path of Fire Emblems: Fates, and will involve the full cast of Fire Emblem: Awakening, including yourself truly, and even SpotPass characters like Miss Emmeryn, Walhart, Aversa, Priam, and Gangrel!**

 **Owain: Demons Anarchy of Pride does not own the Fire Emblem series, nor any of it's characters! We all belong respectively to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo! This story is-AGH! Down, sword hand! DOWN! GAAAH! My bloodlust! It demands to be satiated! It wishes to wield a blade and cut down all that stands before me! No, stay back, dear author! You mustn't-AAAAGH!**

 **...I was about to call on him to do the disclaimer, and he goes and does this. *sigh* Frederick?**

 **Frederick: *nods* Before Lord Owain began his shenanigans, the story is a work of (fan)fiction. Any and all relations to real-life characters and places are all but mere coincidences.**

 **Thank you. Noir, your turn.**

 **Noir: H-huh?! O-okay... U-um... P-please, enjoy Fire Emblem: E-Eternity Unto Reformation...**

* * *

 ** _Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation_  
**

 _"We know **what** we are, but know **not** what we may be." -William Shakespeare  
_

The village was a complete and total wreck, very much in far worse condition than what the village Robin had first found to be in. The buildings were reduced to shambles, fire raging everywhere and the people running for dear life. In comparison to Plegia, the brigands were far worse. They appeared to be more dressed in a military fashion, and were far better armed. Axes, bows, tomes, blades... they were definitely a better force than what he had faced when he first fought alongside the Shepherds.

"Alright, boys!" the leader, a man with shaggy black and dark eyes, cackled with a man betwixt his fingers, holding him up by the scalp. "Take everything valuable, and burn the rest! And make it hasty!"

The village in his grasp struggled, his scrawny digits struggling fruitlessly to try and relinquish the brigand's hold on him. "P-please, stop this madness!" he pleaded, tears in his eyes. "I beg of you!"

In response, the leader howled with laughter.

Xander's face contorted with disgust. "Filthy vermin...!" he growled, unsheathing his blade. Robin stopped to admire it, his eyes looking over it with interest. It was a gladius, with the blade separating at a certain point and stretching out before coming back together. The sword itself was wreathed in dark flames, etched all around like a veil of darkness. Corrin's own blade was rather simple, nothing special. It was a regular blade forged from steel with an average, black hilt and guard. "Corrin!"

"Yes, brother!" the girl nodded, taking a combat stance. "Robin, you should take shelter!"

It was understandable for her. Unlike her older brother, who could see the wisdom, talent, and strength hidden in his keen eyes, she was still new. Any interaction she had was limited to whatever placed she lived in. She simply lived in a sheltered home, living a sheltered life. Thankfully, however, she was finally outside those comforting walls she had grown used to, and now saw the world. Hence, the least he could do was show her what she had been missing out. He took out the Brave Sword that Chrom had given him before the battle with Grima, while in the other hand was a light, azure blue tome.

"I will join you." Robin told her, much to her surprise. "I can sling a spell or two, and I know how to swing a sword. Question here, princess..." he gave her a teasing smile. "Do you know how to tango?"

Corrin blushed heavily, but answered the question with a smile. Xander chuckled, nodding to the tactician. "The more help, the better." he said before his face became serious, and focused on the enemies before them. "Now, let us rout these foul fiends!"

The declaration alerted the brigands, and immediately came into arms. Robin surveyed the battlefield before them. It was an open space, hardly an obstructions for them to be hindered. One brigand wielded a blade, obviously well-versed, if a bit sloppy though in terms of stance. The second held an axe, his grin telling Robin he was quite cocky, and perhaps confident in his skills. The third was a mage, holding a tome in their hand. They remained calm, but kept their eyes on the field. Obviously, he wouldn't be so easily fooled. A frontal charge was also hardly feasible.

The leader wielded what appeared to be a hand axe, standing at the rear. It reminded him more and more what he had faced before. Still, these enemies were human. They would be a great improvement over Risen, creatures who were damn near impossible to fully kill unless you fight with your life on the line. Needless to say, for him... it would be easy. Xander looked to have taken part in many a battle, perhaps like Fenrich, someone who could deal heavy damage while taking very little in the process. However, he still knew nothing about Corrin's fighting style. If the nervousness in her eyes meant anything, she was obviously still new to combat. This was not a true battle, this was more or less a skirmish.

"Robin, you can use tomes, correct?" Xander asked. Robin nodded in confirmation. "Then, I ask that you back up Corrin. As I'm sure you can guess, she's still a bit inexperience. A mock battle is hardly the same as a real one."

"Indeed." Robin nodded. "Although, I suggest watching out for the mage near the back. From his position, he can back up his allies rather easily."

"Is that so?" the blonde soldier asked with a curious gaze, observing the battlefield closely. True to his words, the mage could easily help defend his allies, regardless of where they were. Without obstructions to hinder movement, or places to avoid damage, it would be hard to attack. "Interesting... How would you suggest we deal with them?"

"Divide and conquer." Robin smirked deviously. "Me and Corrin will take the axe-wielder. Do you think you can take out the soldier with the sword?"

Xander smiled strangely. "Leave that to me."

With that, no more words were needed. Each went after their respective targets. The mage immediately became alert, and focused his attention on Xander, seeing him as the bigger threat due to the armor and blade. The Myrmidon charged after him, blade at the ready, eyes set ablaze with determination to cut him down. The Barbarian howled with laughter, seeing Robin and Corrin coming after him.

Xander proved to be just as strong as Chrom, perhaps even more so when it came to combat. With a swift strike, he parried against the blade of his enemy before knocking them back. The sword he wielded proved to be far stronger than what Robin thought prior, as with each slash, the enemy's blade seemed close to the breaking point. Of course, there was also the fact that Xander left little room for the brigand to retaliate. Any chances he did get were blocked.

The axe wielder proved to be a bit of a challenge for Corrin as she jumped away from each strike, using her reflexes to avoid each swing before analyzing the enemy. She also listened to Robin's advice as he casted low-level spells, though he purposely missed in order for her to gain the necessary experience. Teamwork was crucial, as her teacher, Gunter had told her. Alongside her servant, Jakob, she had learned the importance of it when she was sent head-to-head against Xander and her siblings. The leader simply hung back to watch the action, howling with laughter as he watched the group struggle.

He wouldn't be laughing soon.

Xander evaded a fireball heading his way, and then resumed battle. With a swing of his flaming blade, the Myrmidon's sword was flung out of his hands. Before he even had a chance to retaliate, the blonde had already delivered the final blow, swinging it down upon him. The sword cut across his flesh, slashing the fabric and skin apart. A geyser of blood erupted, the warrior's face set in shock and horror as he fell on his back, nothing more than a lifeless heap. The mage grew furious, launching a powerful ball of flame. Xander leaped to the floor, rolling as he evaded it before turning his attention to the enemy at hand, and charged forward. Despite the armor her wore, he was quick to move, and quick to dodge. Before the enemy even had time to realize what was happening, Xander had already won. He was behind the enemy, his body sent into a kneeling position. His face was solemn as he slid it into the sheathe.

The mage fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

The Barbarian found himself on the defensive. He tried to block each attack, but Corrin proved to be as agile as Lon'qu and Say'ri, perhaps of an even higher degree, on par with even someone like Yen'fay. Her attacks were light, but they were fast, done in quick succession. In short, it was like trying to defend against a blitz. He managed to evade the final strike, and grinned in pleasure upon seeing the chance to take her down. Unfortunately, he had been so focused on her that he had forgotten about Robin. The brigand found himself to be painfully reminded when he let unleashed a sharp bolt of lightning, sending the axe that was over his head flying into the air. He suddenly paled when he saw the girl's smile.

In the next second, he found himself cut in several places. He gasped, blood dribbling from his chin while every wound he possessed oozed crimson, falling to the ground. He was still alive, if only barely. If he survived. it would teach him to never pick on the innocent again... or so Robin hoped.

Xander nodded in approval at the two's marvelous teamwork. He was also impressed with Robin's strategy and knowledge of magic. Not even Leo, his younger brother, who was a prodigy when it came to magic, could come off as skilled, even if he were to try and downplay his abilities. He also took note that he had actually fought, instead providing tactical support for Corrin. He must have known simply from her fighting that she was still inexperienced, and allowed the defeat for her, so that she could gain that necessary experience. He applauded the man in his head. Truly, his genius was something to be credited. Hm, perhaps he could offer him a place in their army? Given his position, he could ask his father to-

No, now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. For now, they had people to save... and bandits to punish.

"Brother!" Corrin called out to him as she and the robed magician arrived at his side, turning to their enemy. "We've finished up on our end!"

"As have I." he replied, glaring at the leader. He was no longer looking so smug. Rather, now, he looked angry and frightened, clinging to his axe tightly. "Now, let us finish them off!"

"Tch, damned arrogant pieces of crap!" the leader spat. "I'll teach you to mess with the great pillager, Niddhog!"

 _Where have I heard that one before?_ Robin muttered sarcastically in his head before snapping open his tome. _Hm, low-level spells should still work. He also looks pretty strong, so Corrin should stay on back-up and provide support._ "Xander, do you think you can handle him?" the tactician asked, already beginning to form a plan.

Xander nodded. "Quite. What do you have in mind?"

"Corrin and I will provide support." he answered. "That axe of his can be thrown, so it's likely he's pretty good at attacking from a distance."

"Wow, Robin." Corrin smiled in praise. "You can read the battle so well... almost like a tactician!"

At this, he chuckled, once again tapping his skull. "Like I told you before, Corrin... I prefer to fight my battles up here."

Niddhog appeared to have gotten tired of their small talk, and charged. Xander went forward to meet him head on. The first swing was blocked, the flames grinding against the axe before they parted. Corrin moved in when he was about to strike again, defending against the attack and knocking him back, and moving in to take the initiative. Robin delivered a blast of wind, the ground being torn apart in it's advance. Unfortunately, their combined assault was evaded as the brigand leaped away at the last second. The wind blast obliterated the ground from where he stood. Xander once again took to the battle, but was forced to the defensive. He blocked every attack that came his way, his stance not breaking guard even once.

 _The only ones I have seen with such incredible defense are Frederick and Kellam._ Robin watched in amazement. Frederick was a force to behold on the battlefield, though that was to be expected, given his status as a Great Knight. Axes, Swords, Lances, the man could wield any weapon that came his way... well, save for magic and bows. The man himself told him that magic was not his strong suit, and that he couldn't shoot an arrow to save his life, despite his dedication to the task. Not even Virion, arguably the best archer Robin had ever seen, could help Frederick out. Kellam was just as powerful in terms of defense. Though his armor greatly reduced his mobility, his strength and defense were iron-clad, and near impenetrable. As a result, he quickly earned infamy as "Kellam the Wall", though few people actually noticed his presence... not that he was surprised.

Xander deflected another blow from the axe with his shield before parrying the second, the weapon hanging in the air for only a second. It was within that second that he delivered a blow. The blade ripped across the chest, creating a crimson slash. "Hurk!" the brigand growled in pain, immediately moving back. Corrin did not allow him to recover, her body already in motion. Her strikes were fluid and graceful, each almost like a stroke of brilliance on a canvas. Niddhog was unable to properly defend, due to the wound Xander delivered to him. His chest was pained, his breathing was heavy, and sweat poured down his face. With each slash he was unable to defend against, his arms or legs would be cut, but the wounds were neither deep or shallow. The final strike Corrin delivered as on par with the coup de grace, an upward swing with a single hand that made the axe go flying out of his hand.

Robin was the last to strike, this time was a menacing grin. Niddhog paled, and slowly lifted his hands. "...Parley?"

His response was an Elwind to the face. The force behind the mid-tier spell was slightly more potent than the previous spell, throwing the brigand straight into an unfinished scaffolding, one of the few lucky things not to be charred in the blaze. The result of him crashing into it was obvious, it came down on top of him, trapping him beneath piles of splinter and wood.

He snapped his book shut. "Now that's strategy."

* * *

Once all the brigands had been gathered up and tied, the three had awaited the arrival of the Nohrian military. It did not take long for them to arrive, bearing arms and all. Robin once again looked at their armor, as it resembled a more Valmish make, yet it was also closey related to that of Ylisse. It was like a cross between the two, however the armor itself presented a more sleek, menacing look due to the guilding, decoration, and color.

"Well, that marks the end of that." Xander said, walking over to Robin as he watched the military escort the bandits into a wagon. "Still, I never imagined you were so proficient with magic... and those strategies of yours... Are you a tactician, by any chance?" the blonde asked curiously. Robin saw no reason to lie to the man. While they had only met a mere hour ago, Xander held the same sort of feeling that the Shepherds had... he also bore a unique presence, one close to that of Chrom, yet with a more dark, yet clear presence. It was hard to put into words.

"Yes." the white-haired magician nodded. "Though, I'm on a leave of absence from my country. I still wish I knew how it was that I ended up here in Nohr, especially when I was in Ylisse."

Xander's eyes showed recognition when he mentioned that name. "Ylisse, you say?" he put a hand to his chin. Robin could practically see the gears turning in his head. This action made Robin slightly nervous. Was it possible that he was already beginning to learn that he was the tactician of the Shepherds? He had already gained quite a bit of infamy, as he had learned of it from Walhart and Validar. The old dark mage was a given, he had been watching his journey closely ever since Grima had brought him back to life and granted him immense magical power. Walhart, however, he knew of him through their journeys. A man surrounded by mystery, boasting with incredible magic prowess, practically unmatched with a keen mind and insight, said to be an advisor to the Exalt himself.

"Robin the Omnipotent" they called him... how ironic he had earned such a title, especially when he had failed during the attempt to save Emmeryn during the Plegian War. Sure, she had survived, as they later found out, but he had still failed... His single failure, and also his worst. He wondered how it was that no one seemed to blame him. Perhaps they just knew he was not to blame, and wanted to thank him for at least trying. They might have also known that it wasn't his fault the plan failed. After all, how could anyone realize the sudden appearance of numerous Risen appearing in the courtyard?

"Brother! Robin!"

The two turned to see Corrin running toward them, a smile on her face. "Oh, Corrin." Robin greeted, nodding his head. "How are the villagers?"

"A few scrapes and bruises, but no one was severely injured." she informed, a smile of relief plastered over her heart-shaped graceful features. "I'm glad we were able to save them... Still, you were incredible, Robin! Magic, swordplay, and even tactics...! Are you in the military?"

"As a matter of fact, he is." Xander said. "A tactician, no less. I will say this at least, I certainly don't want to face you on the battlefield with an army at your side." Robin felt a laugh escape him upon hearing the obvious joke. Corrin laughed as well. "By the way, Sir Robin... given the state of the village, I sincerely doubt that the townsfolk, while grateful for your help, have finding a place for you to sleep in mind. Why not come with us?"

"Eh?"

"You see, my sister and I are to meet up with our siblings back at the capital." the Paladin explained. "My father wishes to see Corrin's skills, after having been training for nearly all of her life. She's almost a warrior on par with me, and while it may sound like a boast, I'm considered one of the strongest Nohr has to offer."

Robin's eyes widened at this. _Then again, with a sword like that, and with that level of strength, it isn't hard to believe._ he thought, nodding in confirmation before he realized something. "Wait, your father?" he repeated. "Is he a noble with ties to the ruler of this country?" Oddly, the two chuckled. "What? Have I said something funny?"

"N-no, it isn't that." Corrin giggled. "It's just... you truly aren't from Nohr if you ask that. Our father is Garon, the King of Nohr."

He blinked. Once, twice, three times. "...Then, that would make the two of you..."

"Prince and Princess of the Halidom." Xander replied in confirmation.

Robin sighed, shaking his head with an irritated look on his face. "I seem to have a strange knack for running into royalty in a strange place without any memory how I got there." he muttered under his breath. "Well, I have to admit, I have only heard about King Garon before... and my curiosity is at it's peak. After all, not everyday you hear someone installing fear into the heart of Walhart the Conquerer."

Xander raised an eyebrow, wondering where he had heard that, but then shook his head. "Well, let us go." he said. "If we ride by horse, it will only take a day."

"Right."

Corrin nodded alongside Robin, the group moving to the stalls. As they walked, Corrin smiled again she spoke with him. "I really hope you get along with the rest of our family." she told him. "Father can be a tad bit... intimidating... but he has the country's best interest in mind."

 _That is how most people think of their rulers..._ Robin thought with weary, already imagining how his meeting with the king would go. _However, sometimes, the best intentions are not always good... Still, if he has children like these two, I wonder how the man himself is._ His trademark, whimsical grin appeared. _I must admit, I'm rather looking forward to this._

By the time his thoughts came to an end, they were already on horseback, and were making their way to the capital. In the far distance, the bright sun was beginning to dip into the mountains, providing the orange-tinted sky, and the black shadows of spikes rising from the ground...

-Chapter 1: Disturbing Unrest-


	3. Chapter 2: Nohr

**After some long searching, I have finally managed to find a translated video footage of Fire Emblem: if. Look up "metoolazy" and "timmdyo" on YouTube. Anyway, I'm glad to see that this story is quickly becoming popular. I really can't thank you guys enough, seriously. In regards as to whether or not the children from Fates will appear, that is still up for debate. Anyway, I think I've done enough talk. Tharja?  
**

 **Tharja: ...What?**

 **Would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

 **Tharja: ...Why should I?**

 **Hm, okay... Then I guess you don't want those pictures of Robin I managed to snag my hands on. Seriously, I wonder how the hell Anna learned how to make a camera, all things considered-**

 **Tharja: Demons Anarchy of Pride does not own the Fire Emblem series. It belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems respectively. This story is a work of (fan)fiction, any and all relations to real-life people or places are mere coincidence. *swipes the pictures from my hands and leaves***

 **...Works every time XD Kjelle, you're up.**

 **Kjelle: Roger. *slams spear into the ground* We of Awakening are proud to bring you the next installment of Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation!**

* * *

 ** _Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation_  
**

 _"_ _Injustice **anywhere** is a threat to **justice** everywhere." -Martin Luther King  
_

Robin couldn't help but gawk.

Nohr was nothing like he had expected it to be. Rather than some large, booming town built upon town and ever expanding, the capital was divided into three segments, the outermost being made for the working class. Farmers, workers, engineers, anyone with the know-how to farm or to work old pieces of machinery were brought here, living a life with nothing but the smell of burning oil, pig manure, and among other things. The middle section was obviously for the merchant class. It wasn't as disheveled, or even slightly messy, rather it was cramped with stalls of merchandise. As they passed through the shops, Robin got a good look at their wares, ranging from jewelry to weapons. Swords, spears, axes, tomes, knives, nearly every weapon in existence was here.

Naturally, the innermost sector was the lavish, grand households of nobles and wealthy business men.

"Rather dark and dreary, Nohr is." Robin commented. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm looking at Plegia back during the war with Emmeryn's father."

"I assume you're referring to the previous Exalt, correct?" Xander asked, earning a nod. "Sadly, you're correct. Nohr is the subject to harsh conditions, hence why we try to expand our influence and take over other territories... Not exactly the ideal plan, but it's the will of our king, my father, so we don't really have much choice in the matter."

"If you don't mind me asking, what sort of person is King Garon?"

Rather than Xander, Corrin was the one to answer that, a smile still on her face. "Father is... a bit intimidating, and maybe also a bit stern, but given his position, he has to be. Being a King is no easy task." She looked at her older brother. "Of course, Xander could probably handle it easily!"

The blonde prince smiled slightly. "You give me too much credit, Corrin." he said playfully before turning to Robin. "By the way, Robin... You said you hail from Ylisse, correct?"

"Yes."

"Were you apart of the Valm campaign?" Robin's eyes widened, not expecting that question. "I understand that there was quite a number of able-bodied warriors in the Shepherds, if only a small number, but they were all gifted in their own rights. In fact, some of them are rather famous, even here. Stahl the Ylissean Panther, Sully the Ylissean Bull, Ricken the Noble Wind, and so on... Also, I recognize Ylissean magic when I see it."

 _Quite observant, aren't you?_ Robin thought, actually impressed. He was also surprised that a few of his friends had earned those titles. _I suppose everyone is doing well. Still, I hope I will be able to see them again soon._ "Well, you aren't far from the truth." he replied. "I did have a hand during the war, but not much, I assure you... To be honest, if at all possible, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Too many bad memories?" Corrin guessed.

Robin didn't say anything, and let his silence speak for him. Once they understood, he decided to change the topic. "So, what are your siblings like?"

Corrin's face became as bright as Lissa when she spent time with Emmeryn sometime after they had learned she survived her fall.

"Well, there's Camilla, who's the second oldest besides Xander." she began telling him excitedly. "She's really nice, almost like a mother, and she likes to spoil me and Elise, our younger sister, rotten. Then there's Leo, who's a year older than me. He's really good at magic, and I mean REALLY good!" A thought crossed her mind, and couldn't help but giggle. "I think the two of you would get along great! And finally, there's Elise! She's the youngest out of us, and maybe a childish, but I couldn't have her any other way!"

Robin couldn't help but smile at his friend's bright nature as she spoke of her siblings. It was like watching Lissa talking about Chrom and Emmeryn, back long before the days of Valm ever began, and back when things were still peaceful, before the Plegian War fully began. However, upon thinking about his friends, he couldn't help but feel slightly homesick. He wished to see all of his friends again, to be able to be with his family within the Shepherds. How long would it be before he was able to see them all again? How long would it be before he would see their brilliant smiles?

"Big Sis!"

Suddenly, Robin was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a loud shout from behind him as the three made their way to what he assumed to be the castle. It was hard to tell because of the wall, which granted it the appearance of a coliseum, or so he assumed. He turned around just in time to see a black and yellow blur slam into Corrin at full force, throwing her to the ground. Blinking, he looked down to see a young girl hugging the princess. She had blonde hair done in two pigtails, which were quite large in his opinion, adorned in a black dress of some kind with a pink ribbon at the neck, and largely exaggerated gloves.

Xander shook his head in an amused manner, evident by his grin. "And once again, Elise catches our sheltered princess off guard." he chuckled, looking at Robin. "Allow me to introduce our youngest sibling, Elise."

Corrin groaned, shaking her head with a hand at her temple. "Ugh... I thought that tackle felt familiar..." she moaned while Elise snuggled against her chest. Once she fully recovered, she smiled as the girl let her go, allowing her to stand back up. "I'm sorry we're late, Elise. We got held up along the way."

Elise shook her head, smiling brightly. Robin wasn't sure if a normal human could smile so widely without their face splitting. "It's okay!" she chirped. "I could wait for you for an eternity! ...Not so sure about Leo, though." Corrin shared a laugh with her older brother, which was also shared by Elise. She ceased her fit once she noticed the tactician's presence. "Oh, who are you? A new friend of Big Sis'?"

"Er, sort of." he said awkwardly, offering a hand. "My name's Robin. Robin of Ylisse."

"Nice to meet you, Robin!" the young princess grinned, shaking his hand. "My name is Elise!"

Robin smiled in greeting as they parted hands. Up close, she really did look a lot like Lissa. Their names were similar to an extent as well. They also shared the same sort of personality, very affectionate towards their elder siblings. Although, he did wonder who was Chrom in this situation. "Ah, geez..." an unfamiliar, laid-back voice complained, followed by two unfamiliar footsteps approaching them. "Elise, you know better than to run off, even if it is about our troublesome sister." Turning, he saw two new characters approaching. One looked only a few years older than Corrin, sharing the same blonde hair as Xander and Elise, wearing familiar black armor that, while not as armored as Xander's, which was akin to a Paladin, reminded the tactician of a Dark Knight, including the high collar revealed around his neck. When he saw the person next to him, he blushed heavily, and desperately looked anywhere that didn't reveal her more finer parts. She had pale, purple hair that fell over her shoulders, and like those around her, wearing black armor. She also had a band in her mane, keeping it from overcasting her eyes.

"Oh." Corrin smiled brightly. "Brother Leo, Sister Camilla!"

Leo smiled back. "I see you're finally here." he said in a jesting manner. "What? Did you get lost on your way here? Hm?" He finally noticed Robin's presence among them. "And who's this?"

"He must be a new friend of Corrin's." the woman named Camilla smiled slightly. "I do hope she wasn't much trouble."

"Mou, Camilla!" the target of the jesting pouted cutely, giving a mock glare at her older sister. "I don't cause trouble!" The older girl stared at her. "...Much."

Robin couldn't help but laugh slightly, a hand at his face. "W-well, I wouldn't say she caused trouble for me, so much as for the brigands we ran into on the way here." he answered, earning a surprised look from the three newly introduced royals.

"Wait, what?" Leo's demeaner changed instantly, displaying worry. "You ran into bandits?"

Camilla, before Robin even had time to blink, rushed over to her sister and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking over her body for injuries of any sort. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked, obviously slightly panicked. "No injuries? You didn't get seriously injured, did you?"

"N-no, I'm fine!" Corrin insisted. "They weren't anywhere near as strong as Gunter was."

"Whew..." Elise breathed a heavy sigh of relief, an action shared by the other two. "Thank goodness... Then again, if you had Big Brother Xander with you, it's no surprise!"

"You give me too much credit." Xander replied back, patting Robin on the shoulder. "Also, Robin helped us out as well."

"Robin, eh?" Leo looked him over from head to toe, noticing the blade at his hip, as well as the tome hidden away in his cloak. "You don't look like a Hoshidan... but not a Nohrian either."

"I'm from Ylisse."

"Ylisse?" Camilla repeated, her eyes widening. "You are a long way from home."

 _'Isn't that the truth?'_ Robin thought sarcastically. _'I still wish I knew how I came to arrive here in the first place.'_

"So, Robin's strong?" the youngest of the group asked curiously, dancing around him with a curious look in her eyes, as if she were meeting someone of great interest. Xander nodded, a smile on his face. "Indeed he is, both in magic and in strategies..." He looked at the other blonde male of the group. "I dare say he could even give Leo here a run for his money."

If the sudden grin on his face meant anything, Robin knew he had just been labelled a target. "Is that so...?" he asked, pride and confidence obviously shown in his eyes. "If Xander is the one saying this, then obviously there's some truth to those words." He offered a hand. "My name is Leo. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's mine." Robin told him, taking the hand. It was firm, yet weak. Slim, yet strong. Beneath the gloves, he could feel the wisdom of magic in those hands. "If you're as good at magic as Corrin and Xander say you are, I wouldn't mind having a match someday."

"Careful what you wish for."

The two ended up laughing when they removed, the other members of the party joining in. "Well, let's hurry to the castle." Xander said. "We don't want to keep father waiting."

Robin nodded, and followed the man inside. Corrin and Elise strode next to their older brother, while Camilla and Leo hung back, their eyes trained on the tactician.

"...What do you think?" Camilla asked, her voice hushed.

"Xander wasn't kidding." the Dark Knight replied. "I could tell from his eyes. He's fought in wars and battles we couldn't even hope to fight in. And I could tell just from the handshake alone... he's well-experienced. His eyes didn't so much as trail off, nor did they look away." A smile appeared on his face. "I remember hearing about a talented magic user who was well-known for his strategies. During the Valm Campaign and even in the war with Plegia, under his guidance, Exalt Chrom never lost a battle."

"And you think Robin might be him?" Camilla asked curiously, earning a nod. "I know they share the same name, but... do you really think they're the same person? I mean, they said that he died a year ago."

"Who knows?" Leo shrugged. "We'll know soon enough. If I know our dear elder brother, he's likely to ask Father to induct Robin into the army, and when he does, Father will ask for a demonstration." Again, another smile appeared. "And then we'll see for ourselves whether or not he's the infamous Ylissean Tactician."

* * *

Once again, Robin's expectations of the palace were shattered. Rather than a stout, imposing castle that he had been used to seeing for a long time, it was within the walls that belonged to an arena, buried deep in the hole within the ground, several walkways leading to lower levels until reaching to the base level. He had never seen such splendid architecture, not even during his travels. "This is one unique castle." he remarked, looking around. "I don't believe I've ever seen a palace built in such a fashion!"

Corrin giggled slightly. "That was my reaction when I first came here, before I was sent to the Northern Citadel."

"Wait, Citadel?"

"Yes," she nodded in confirmation. "I was raised outside of the palace, and was trained by one of Father's trusted generals, along with Leo and Xander." Corrin smiled brightly, looking up at the night sky. "I've always wanted to see the outside world... Though, I never would have thought that the first person I would meet was you!"

Robin shared a laugh with her, though it quickly ceased when they entered the palace. Immediately, they were greeted by two figures, one of which made the tactician stand up straighter. He was tall with a well-worn, aging face, light purple hair swept back with several scars decorating his mug, his keen eyes narrowed sharply like the edge of a dagger. He was well-armored, perhaps on par with Frederick, bearing the same sort of powerful presence. Beside him was a young man with silver hair, the left side done in a braid. Judging from his attire, he was a butler of sorts, yet metal gauntlets were sheathed over his hands, and he could make out a sharp dagger bound in leather at his hip.

"Prince Xander," the soldier greeted, his tone thick and heavy, fitting for a general who had lived and breathed in a war of great conflict. "Princess Corrin. I'm glad to see that you are safe. I heard that you encountered bandits on your way here."

Xander waved off his worries. "We dealt with it quickly, and efficiently, Sir Gunther." he told him, gesturing to Robin. "Though, it was mostly thanks to our young friend here."

"Ah, is that so?" the butler asked, an armored hand at his chin as he gazed at Robin, looking at him from head to toe, searching for flaws or inconsistencies. After a while, he saw none but the keen eye of intellect, and smiled. "Then, as Lady Corrin's butler, I must thank you. I am Jakob, a servant of the Royal Family, and Lady Corrin's retainer. Beside me is Sir Gunther, Commander of the Nohr Chevalier Troop."

Robin bowed deeply to the two. "It's a pleasure."

Gunther bowed back alongside Jakob. "The pleasure is ours, Sir Robin." he said. "I must ask, how did you come across Princess Corrin and Prince Xander on their way here?"

"We found him unconscious by the side of the road near the Nohr-Hoshido borders." Corrin explained. "He was travelling with us to the nearest town when he helped us get rid of the bandits. His magic is powerful, maybe even stronger than Leo's!"

"Whoa, hey now." Leo said indignantly, mocking hurt with a hand over his chest. "Are you saying that all my training in magic is going to waste? Dear sister, your words hurt worse than the dagger of an assassin!"

"Leo, please." the white-haired princess rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "Still, Robin's magic is strong!"

"Indeed it is." Xander agreed, nodding. "If Robin is alright with it, I would like to recommend him to Father."

Robin was expecting that, sooner or later. _'Even still, strange of him to suggest such an action when he knows I'm apart of the Shepherds.'_ he calculated the possible variables and possibilities of the situation as calmly and coolly as he ever did. _'Though, it does give me an opportunity to get a good look at what exactly Nohr is from within.'_

"Well, I can't say I'm adverse to the idea." Robin answered, being non-committal in his response. "Although, even if I am on leave, I'm still technically a member of Ylisse, so I don't know if I might be able to accept."

Gunther lifted an eyebrow while Jakob grew curious, titing his head in curiosity. "You are from Ylisse?" the butler asked. "That is quite the voyage. If I may ask, what brought here to Nohr, Sir Robin?"

"To be honest, I wish I knew myself." he answered truthfully. "I'm not entirely sure. One moment, I and my comrades are in a battle for dear life, and in the next, I find myself in a field, and met members of royalty... Again." A deadpan expression crossed his face, giving an annoyed glare to the two royals in question. "That marked the second time I met members of a royal family without them telling me."

Corrin giggled nervously, scratching her cheek in embarrassment while Xander looked sheepish, rubbing his neck. "You'll have to forgive us for not informing you earlier." the blonde male chuckled. "Although, you must understand, we can't exactly trust someone who only just met."

"I understand that, but I still find it annoying." he said. "I have a habit of running into royalty without them telling me who they are."

The old soldier stifled a laugh, an armored glove at his chin. "You are certainly an interesting person, Robin." he said. "Well, I'm afraid this will be all the time we have for pleasantries. King Garon is waiting."

The group nodded, and traveled further into the castle. It was not long before they reached the doors to the Throne Room. Like any doors to such an important place, they reached up to the ceiling, powerfully decorated in gold and red. Gunther and Jakob opened the door, the giant slabs swinging forward. The room was gigantic and spacious, with only a throne sitting at the end of the room, and giant pillars reaching up to the ceiling, which was even higher than the halls leading to it. The ceiling was dome-shaped, deep red with dark markings leading to the very center of it, a mural resembling a bestial creature, a dragon, depicted to it.

"Your Majesty." Gunther spoke loudly, announcing his presence to his ruler. "Prince Xander and Princess Corrin have arrived!"

Robin took in the sight, and recalled Walhart's words. He now fully understood why he said that Garon could instill fear into the hearts of men, for he was a beast of a man, adorned in heavy golden armor, a regal cape draped over his shoulders with a crown sitting on his brow, old white hair falling to his shoulders with frosty hairs at his chin. His face was old and dusty, his cheeks sunken with dark rings beneath his bearing gaze, and sitting beside his throne, an axe that most men, not even Vaike, could lift. His very being demanded respect, his presence telling them to submit.

Without a doubt, King Garon was a terrifying beast that would make a man turn coat and run as if he were possessed.

"...It has been a long time, Corrin." the man said, his voice even more booming and powerful than Walhart's, his tone as thunderous as the storm itself. "I heard of your earlier endeavor... It appears you have indeed grown over the years. According to your brothers, you are almost on par with Xander, the strongest of our warriors here in Nohr."

Corrin blushed heavily, but kept her body straight, not daring to make a slight move. "It-it has been a very long time indeed, F-Father..." she stuttered. "Being here at Krakenburg... It's almost a dream."

Garon's lips twitched, perhaps a frown or a smile, but then his gaze fell on Robin. Immediately, they narrowed, eyes as small and sharp as daggers, gazing into the tactician as if he were a puzzle or an anomaly that must be figured out. The man himself kept himself as straight as an arrow, arms at his side, and his face as calm and composed as he possibly could.

"...And I know of you, Ylissean." Garon spoke slowly. "A boy barely in adulthood, yet boasts high magical prowess, perhaps even surpassing my son, Leo."

"It's an honor to meet you in person, You're Majesty." he bowed deeply in respect. "Robin, at your service."

"Hmph." the King of Nohr grunted, but it was not a sound of displeasure. "I do not know why, or how, you have come here, but if what I have heard is of any indication... It is clear you are no enemy of Nohr."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Xander stepped forth, his steps calm and respectful. "Father, if I may speak, I can assure you that Robin is no enemy of Nohr." he tried to speak up for the Ylissean. "Though his claims of not knowing he came here to Nohr are skeptical, I can speak for him. He helped us deal with bandits pillaging a village near the border. His actions speak for themselves. His shows high skill, both with a blade and tome, and a keen eye for the battlefield. If Robin wishes, and with your consent... I would like to make him a member of our army."

Garon's brow raised, his hands folded over one another, and chin resting atop them. "Is that so...?" he asked, sounding both curious and amused. "Hm... This could work in favor..."

"Father?"

"Corrin."

The girl in question froze slightly, her body stiffening and standing as straight as an arrow. "Y-yes!"

"As you are aware, Nohr is the subject to harsh weather and poor crops." Garon told her. "As it stands, our kingdom cannot sustain itself at this rate... hence why we must take our influence to other nations. That is why we stand at war with the nation of Hoshido, to ensure that Nohr does not succumb and fall, as the nation of Plegia had done under the rule of Gangrel."

Robin flinched, growing tense at the harsh words Garon spoke. It was true that Gangrel had been obsessed with obliterating Ylisse, to destroy it as revenge for the pain it had brought him and his people. This hatred was brought on by the atrocities of Emmeryn's father wrought, so his hate was not unwarranted. Of course, another reason for his action was for his fear against Walhart as his conquest began to near. However, after being left near death, and being brought into the welcoming arms of the Shepherds, Gangrel had been made into a changed man... a man that would change Plegia. To hear Garon speak ill will of his friend... it certainly made anger rise in his chest, but he kept it quelled. The last thing he wanted to do was strike in anger and end up getting killed, especially against members of royalty present. Garon looked powerful, far more than Walhart. Chrom and Robin had only _barely_ managed to stand against the Conquerer, and he wasn't sure how strong he was by himself, but he was sure he wouldn't stand against Garon fully, with members of his family standing with them. Gunther looked experienced himself, stout and stern like Frederick, and Jakob was certainly looking dangerous... and he wasn't willing to find out.

"If your strength is indeed worthy of taking up arms..." Garon continued, extending his hand. Suddenly, dark flames burned before Corrin. It was a black, malevolent flame encased in violet, becoming the shape of an obsidian blade. Robin had never seen a more dark sword in all of his life... no, in fact, it looked like a blackened sword of darkness. The blade was pitch black, red veins stretching across the sword itself until reach the pommel, which was silver and twisted. The blade looked more like a Levin Sword, curved and bent, as if it were an unholy creation. It floated before Corrin, as if waiting for her to take it. "Then let u see if you are able to wield a blade worthy of our family."

Corrin stared at the sword, taking it into her hand. The flames that enclosed it ceased the moment her fingers wrapped around the hilt. "What... is this...?" she asked in wonder. However, somewhere in her, she felt... terrified. She was temped to drop the blade, as if afraid it would turn on her and impale itself into her, making her it's fleshy sheathe. However, she willed herself to wield it, not wishing to disgrace herself in front of her Father.

"Our family bears the blood of the Divine Dragon." the King of Nohr stated. "We are the closest to the Gods by blood, and even one of us is enough to defeat an army with the might of our Dragon's Vein."

Robin raised an eyebrow, turning to Jakob. "Dragon's Vein?" he asked curiously.

Jakob nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. "A power that belongs to the Nohrian Royal Family." he informed the tactician. "I have not seen it myself... but I know it is a terrifying power, enough to wipe out an entire army." Robin nodded, understanding and filing this information away in his head for a later date. He returned his attention to Garon and Corrin.

"Behold, the blade of the hidden world." Garon smirked in satisfaction upon seeing his daughter wielding such a blade of darkness. "The Ganglari... With but a mere single swing, even a platoon of soldiers is cut down." He brought up his arm, as if calling for someone to step forth. "But first... Let us see your strength with such a weapon of the Royal Family."

A soldier that stood off to the side, adorned in light armor and carrying a halberd stepped forward, his fist slamming to his chest. "Sire!"

"Bring them forward." Garon ordered, his gaze settled on Corrin and Robin. "I wish to see my daughter's progress with mine own eyes... the strength of one who shall strive Nohr to the future." he said. "And I also wish to see for myself... the strength of a man so well trusted by the Exalt of Ylisse."

 _'What?!'_ Robin remained calm, but internally, he panicked. _'How could he have...?! N-no, I shouldn't panic... All he knows is that I'm a member of the Shepherds, but he doesn't know that I'm their tactician. Even still...'_ He narrowed his eyes, staring at the figure that sit atop the Nohrian architect. _'I get the feeling there's more to Garon that meets the eye...'_

Then, he heard the doors swing open.

-Chapter 2: Nohr-


	4. Chapter 3: A Glimpse of thyn Birthright

**Damn did I hype everyone up! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story so far! Three chapters in, and I've got over 30 reviews, and a lot of follows! I hope everyone shall continue to enjoy this story! Also, it appears that people have started to make some guesses about Garon's words, so allow me to elaborate. Garon was referring to Robin. He knows EXACTLY who he is, even without seeing his skills. I won't say much, as it would be spoilers, but it will play a role here in the story.  
**

 **On another note, I'm excited! Fire Emblem: if/Fates is being released in less than three months! Oooh, I can hardly wait! I'm definitely playing Birthright/Hoshido first! And for clarification, to me, Rinkah and Hinoka are best girls! ...and Camilla, but it's for another reason other than her massive bazongas.**

 **Anyways, it's finally time for Rinkah and Kaze's big debut! With that in mind, will these two wonderful people do the honors?**

 **Rinkah: Of course. Demons Anarchy of Pride does not own Fire Emblem, or any of it's sibling titles. They belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. This story is purely a work of (fan)fiction, thus any and all relations to real life places or people are mere coincidences.**

 **Kaze: And with that, welcome... *forms a handsign* To the fourth chapter of Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation!**

* * *

 ** _Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation_  
**

 _"_ _If you endeavor to **achieve** , it will happen given enough **resolve** " -Monty Oum  
_

The doors swung open as they had before when they entered. The room was invaded by eight warriors, their armor and appearance obviously not of this country. Some were like Berserkers or Barbarians, lacking much armor in exchange for pure strength and power, adorned with red beads around their necks and maces in hand, and frightening masks resembling demons covering their faces. Their bodies were muscles and toned, signs of being trained for combat. Alongside them were warriors similar to the Myrmidons, light armor and helms armoring their body, and in their hands were blades, similar to that of the Killing Edge, but not of the same design.

The ones leading them were different than the rest of them. One was a woman with a body toned and tanned, wielding a mace like the fierce warriors beside them, her hair colored red and white, her bust wrapped tightly with cloth, and a fierce expression across her face, eyes ablaze with strength. She showed no hesitance in her steps, and if her stance meant anything, she was waiting for a battle to take place. Her companion was a cold opposite, an icy counterpart with a calm and melodic expression. His attire was vastly different, baggy yet slim on his physique, his hair a calm green shade, and eyes a cold, analytical gaze. In either hand was a knife of some sort with a ring at the end of the handle.

"These are leftovers from our recent skirmish with Hoshido." Garon explained to her, reclining in his throne as if waiting for a show to take place. "Face them, and show me that you are worthy of fighting for Nohr."

Corrin did not answer to that, as her face was pensive. Her body flew into a stance, with Robin standing by her side, tome in one hand, and his sword in the other. The girl was the first to stride forward, her face sent into a blazing scowl. "I am Rinkah, of the Fire Tribe!" she announced, her voice seething with overwhelming strength that fit a warrior such as herself. Had Robin not known any better, he'd say he was looking at the Sully of Hoshido. "You are a princess of Nohr, correct?!"

Corrin nodded, her gaze narrowed, her jaw locked, and her body ready for battle. "Yes... I am Corrin, second Princess of Nohr!"

Robin did not miss the sudden look of surprise that flashed over the green-haired man's face, his eyes shifting for the briefest moment before they returned to their calm luster. "...Corrin?" he muttered under his breath. "Can it really be...?"

"Is something the matter?"

The man shook his head. "...No. I am Kaze, a Ninja of the nation of Hoshido." _'Ninja?'_ Robin raised a curious eyebrow, having heard of that term before. _'As in, the silent assassins in one of Sumia's books?'_ "Come... Let us do battle."

Corrin nodded, while Robin surveyed the field. It was obvious the two would split and attack on separate flanks, hoping to corner them and drive them to defeat, but it was their weapons and obvious traits that led him to form plans, calculating all the formulas and variables in his head. _'The ones with that girl, Rinkah, are obviously meant for hands-on combat, meaning Corrin would be able to face them with little trouble... Even still, I am worried. They are different from your average Barbarians, but they're not on par with a Berserker, so that is a relief.'_

"I do hope you will not mind us joining you?" Robin looked over his shoulder, seeing Gunther and Jakob taking their places beside them. The old soldier was wielding a long spear, heavily armored and ready for combat, his face befitting a veteran warrior. For a while, Robin could have sworn he was looking at Frederick. Jakob looked as calm as a cucumber, a pleasant smile on his face with one hand behind his back, and the other holding a silver blade. "After all, eight one two is simply unfair."

"Agreed." Gunther nodded his head. "Also..." his eyes glanced over them. "They are obviously not your average soldiers."

 _'Indeed not...'_ the tactician noted idly. _'Their equipment is unfamiliar to me... and I do not like the looks of those maces. Is it just me, or is that steam coming off the metal?'_

Garon had decided it was enough chit-chat and idle-banter, and his voice roared across the throne room like booming thunder.

"BEGIN!"

And with that, the entire room exploded into absolute chaos.

* * *

The four had separated into two, taking either side. Gunther and Corrin faced against Rinkah and her fellow Hoshidans, which Jakob referred to as Oni Savages, warriors who were akin to Warriors or Barbarians or Berserkers, but all the same. Gunther obviously showed experience in combat, and given his apparent heavy defenses and ability, it was decided that Garon would protect Corrin when things would get too hairy, as they would obviously show no mercy. Meanwhile, Robin and Jakob took Kaze and his Samurai, who had apparently been waiting for them. Whoever Kaze was, it was clear he fully expected them to separate, but if the approving nod he gave Robin as any indication, it was clear he understood the intent, and actually praised him silently for it.

"...A kunai is not fully meant for close combat," he informed as the Samurai charged in straight at Robin, blades drawn and war cries echoing. "But, it shall grant you a quick, and silent death."

Robin had been forced between dodging projectiles, the kunai Kaze had mentioned, and defending against the Samurai, who were every inch the warriors Owain and Lon'qu were before they had become Swordmasters. Jakob, however, had lessened the burden as he aided his endeavor, attacking with a swift grace, a methodical movement here and there, and ending his strikes with the coup de grace. Against such a beautiful, yet deadly and mechanical way of fighting, in contrast to the traditional blade works of a warrior, it was a clear difference, especially in speed. It was clear that being a butler was serious business for Jakob, wishing to defend his master in every way possible, even taking to the battlefield.

Thanks to the butler, however, Robin could defend against Kaze's attacks more easily, but any enemy that wasn't focused on the battle at the time would not allow him to cast any magic, forcing him to rely on his Brave Sword.

 _'Not bad, Kaze...'_ Robin praised the man for his ingenuity. _'Keep me from using magic, and have your comrades focus on keeping me on my blade rather than my tome... It's a classic, but it's effective.'_

Corrin and Gunther were not fairing any better. The more armored of the two was keen on defending the princess, deflecting any attack that came at her with powerful and ironclad strength. Very few of the Savages ever managed to make it past him, but their attacks had slowed themselves down, or left them bitterly tired. Corrin was light and agile on her feet, able to avoid them with ease, but she also focused on defending. It appeared that her plan was to wear them down considerably. Given their teamwork, the savages were left tired.

The same could not be said for Rinkah, however. When she and Corrin crossed blades, it was a spectacle to behold. The dark blade, that which radiated with power, was sent to the defensive as, with each strike of the red-haired woman's mace, flames roared against it. Robin was left stunned. Had they actually imbued magic into those maces? That... that was ingenius! He knew it was possible to reinforce them, but to imbue them with magic? He'd certainly love to know how they did that! A Levin Sword was magic in nature. No one knew how it was forged, other than each swing could cast forth a blistering thunder. To see maces forge explosive flames, it was truly a marvelous sight.

Gunther, as much as he wanted to aid her, was left to deal with the Savages. They made it perfectly clear they wouldn't allow him anywhere near them. Meanhile, Corrin struggled to stand against Rinkah, moving as quickly as she could with the utmost defense. Every strike the warrior made was like a staggering blow that nearly sent her to the floor. _'So this is how a warrior of Hoshido fights!'_ Corrin thought as she ducked underneath a heavy swing, leaping back when the mace slammed down upon the ground where she once stood, reducing it to mere ash. _'Such strength... She's no ordinary opponent!'_

"Hmph," Rinkah grunted as she swung her mace, her fiery gaze boring deep into her eyes. "You aren't half bad." Her face contorted, a fire lit within her crimson orbs as she bared her fangs. "Even still, I will not allow myself to lose to a mere Nohrian princess!"

Corrin grimaced as she prepared herself for yet another skirmish. Robin himself was struggling between dealing with Kaze and the swordsman around him, despite Jakob's aide. He analyzed the battlefield accordingly, looking for open spots or holes in their defenses. _'Like any swordsman, they're strength lies in their speed and rapid attacks.'_ he recited in his head, having known this for as long as he could remember. _'A ninja's fighting style stems from their ability to attack at such close range, and able to attack at long range as well. Their speed is also uncanny, making it difficult for us to track them.'_

That being said, however, there was a strategy in the works. It was slowly making itself apparent as the battle prolonged. "...Jakob, Gunther!" the tactician called out as he knocked incoming kunai away before parrying a strike. "Switch places!"

The two didn't understand, but Corrin did. Her eyes lit with realization, and an assuring smile came to her face. "Jakob, do as he says!"

The butler didn't ask any questions after that. The old soldier seemed to understand what it was that they were planning, an a grin of approval appeared over his aging face. Quickly, the two joined together, defending against attacks with rapid succession before they had swapped places. Jakob gave a slight smile as he gracefully dodged each attack the savages presented him with. The clubs were swung with strength, despite their owners becoming tired, having tried to wear down the old veteran soldier, but the man moved with an unseen grace, easily avoiding them as if it were mere child's play. To a spectator, it would be as if he were dancing at the battlefield. Gunther was practically dominating the flow of battle, overwhelming them with such terrifying ease. Their swords fruitlessly tried to destroy his black-iron shield, but nothing could stand against it. The blows were blocked, and the man retaliated like a behemoth, his spear able to tear them down with frightening strength. With a single swipe, the swords were broken, and the blunt end had knocked the wind out of one of them, rendering them unconscious. The second was pierced to the wall, the blade only inches away from his neck. The Savages were sweating, panting heavily while Jakob did not look the least bit winded. He merely beckoned them forward, as if insultingly. They responded with war cries, raising their clubs and charging forward.

Then, the clubs were dropped to the floor. A second passed. Two, then three.

Finally, they dropped to the floor, Jakob standing behind them with a knife, the edge coated in frost, his back facing them. He glanced over his shoulder, and smirked. "A coup de grace."

Kaze's eyes narrowed before he was forced to leap away, avoiding being thrown to the floor by a blast of wind. "...Most impressive." he praised as he stood from his position, looking at Robin. "That soldier held excellent defenses, and that..." he hesitated, as if trying to find the proper term. "...butler... holds excellent reflexes. And that girl's fluid motion is enough to allow to stand on par with even someone as strong as Rinkah... I am most impressed. Are you the Nohrian's tactician?"

Robin merely gave a wry smile. "On the contrary," the young man said, wind gathering around him. "I'm merely a wandering Ylissean."

* * *

"...most impressive."

Garon was very intrigued as he leaned back in his throne, a hand at his chin as he watched the battle progress. He was very impressed at how quickly Corrin had come into her own. Her lightning quick motions, and excellent sword play, had allowed to her dart all around her opponent. It was like a carnie dancing with a knife, yet smiling so sinisterly as they awaited for the opportune moment to deliver the killing blow. The girl demonstrated excellent combat prowess, which is to be expected, having trained with Xander, the strongest warrior in the realm, bar none. That being said, he was disappointed somewhat when he saw that she lacked the killing intent. She merely focused on defeating the opponent, not outright destroying them... not that he had not accounted for it. Corrin was overly naive, innocent from having spent her life in mere isolation.

That being said... the Ylissean Tactician, Robin, was truly a sight to behold. From the moment he walked into this very room, he showed no hesitance whatsoever. He acted swiftly, diligently, and accordingly, yet he showed not a sign of hesitance, nor fear. On the battlefield, his mind showed it's utmost brilliance as he commanded Corrin, Gunther, and Jakob with amazing proficiency and audacity that rivaled even Iago's own warped mind. His strategy, to divide and conquer, and used the enemy's strengths and weaknesses against them, was a common strategy, yet so very effective. However, this was to be expected of him. After all, from one so very well trusted by the Exalt, and to wield magical power untold, possibly capable of surpassing even his son Leo, who was reknowned through out Nohr as the Gravity Master, his magic without equal, able to easily turn the tide of battle from the moment he set foot on the battlefield.

How ironic that such a talented individual, a foolish child who believed in the false idea of peace, would wander here, in the domain of one who sought the ultimate end?

"It appears this Ylissean is certainly without merit." a familiar voice chuckled from the shadows, stepping out from behind the shadows, revealing an old, yet dark face with sunken cheeks and rotten black hair, a golden mask obscuring half of his face. Yet none of this even attempted to hide the malevolence that shone with his dark smile, nor the narrowed, beady black eyes. "However, given who this boy, it shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Indeed not." Garon nodded solemnly without even turning to Iago. "Have you discovered how he arrived here?"

"Sadly, I did not." Iago sighed in regret. "We have investigated every angle and every possibility... It is almost as if he appeared from _within_ our borders. If that is the case, then it begs the question as to how he acquired such a method. Such magic has not existed for years."

 _'...no.'_ the King thought in amusement. _'The realm of mortal man no longer possess such knowledge yet... Hmhmhm, so, you've begun making your moves, have you?'_ A dark grin spread across his face, revealing his pearly whites. _'It matters not what you do, foolish god... soon, this world shall know true, absolute terror.'_

Yes, nothing would stop his master's coming. Far too long had humanity grown senile, believing them to be above the gods. They have all but forgotten their gratitude... therefore, they must be repaid with annihilation. Nothing would be spared... as it should be.

By the time anyone would have realized it, it would be too late: this pitiful world would come to an end... and it would know true power.

 _The power of a Dragon's unbridled fury._

* * *

It had taken twenty minutes for them to claim victory. Corrin was panting heavily as Rinkah lay on her knee, her body covered in bleeding cuts, her face contorted between anger, pain, and embarrassment. It was certainly the most horrible loss the girl had faced. She knew she would be executed by that damned barbarian who calls himself a king, but at the very least, she wanted to take this spoiled princess with her. However, she had not expected her to be so nimble. It was like she was dancing around on the battlefield, cursed blade in hand, and dominating the entire thing. And that wasn't even accounting for that magic caster! He was actually able to overpower Kaze in so little time after that soldier and that damned prancing servant made quick work of their comrades.

 _'D-damn it...'_ the proud warrior of the Fire Tribe cursed, her fiery eyes glaring at the girl in front of her. _'Is this... the power of the Nohrian Royal Family?'_

Corrin continued to breath heavily, the blackened sword rather heavy in her hand as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "That was tough..." she commented. "Are all warriors of Hoshido on this level of caliber? If so, I hope not to face another anytime soon."

That being said, Corrin smiled at Rinkah, causing her to falter. What was with this child? Didn't she know that they were supposed to be enemies? And... why was this girl so familiar? They had never met, but her features seemed to bring something to mind. White hair, red eyes... but, why? From the other people in the room, obviously the four children of the Royal Family, shared similar features, three of which sharing the same blonde hair. Yet, this girl held other features, inherently from them.

 _'Who is she?'_

However, just as things appeared to be peaceful for a time, however brief, the black king spoke. "What are you doing, Corrin?" his cold, booming voice demanded of her from across the room, causing everyone to become tense. "Kill them."

Rinkah gritted her teeth, closing her eyes in resignation. She no longer had any strength. There was little doubt she would die here. The least she could do was offer resistance. If she were to die, she would at least be given a warrior's death. With that in mind, her hand slowly crept to her club-

"W-what? Why?! They've already been beaten!"

-only to stop. Her eyes darted upward, her face displaying her obvious shock. From his position, hampered on his own knee, Kaze stared in surprise as the young princess turned to her father, showing obvious shock and disbelief. It was clear she was obviously in disagreement. Was this child... seriously considering letting them live? They were the enemy, members of Hoshido... yet the girl's face was clear.

"...must I repeat myself, child?" Garon voiced his annoyance. "Kill them. NOW."

"B-but...!"

She tried to voice her arguments, but one glare made her fall silent. Robin frowned heavily as he stepped forward. Immediately, the old man's gaze was upon him, so heavy and scrutinizing that lesser men would have shrunk back like cravens. The tactician was not phased in the least. "You're Majesty," he spoke calmly, holding himself in tall in spite of stood before him. "With all due respect... can you honestly expect Corrin to strike down two people, when they've obviously lost?"

Garon's brow narrowed, and his eyes glowered. "And, pray tell, what do you mean by that, Ylissean?"

"From what I've been told, Corrin has been raised away from the outside world." Robin said, undeterred by the glare's intensity. "She knows almost nothing of what the world is really like. Naive, and impressionable. Naturally, when she's forced to kill someone, she'll hesitate. You, who raised her yourself, should know of this. After all, she never killed a single brigand back at that village."

The tension was thick, with Elise and Camilla looking on rather nervously while Xander stood next to Corrin, as if trying to provide some reassurance. Gunther looked rather tense himself, bracing himself for whatever decision would come. Jakob merely stood in the midst of it all, silent and observant as ever, hands folded behind his back as he awaited the king's words. Garon seemed to be pondering Robin's words, rubbing his chin, fingers passing through the large mass of hair placed there.

"Hm... you bring a good point, Ylissean." the King conceded. "However, that still does not change anything. These are enemies, and therefore, must be eliminated. The child must learn to embrace death as part of this life of hers, sooner or later." His wrinkled face became hardened. "That is, if she is truly my child."

Corrin flinched, feeling the cold intensity behind it while Xander frowned. "Father, I... I agree with Robin. Corrin, she's... she's not ready for this yet."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with my darling brother on this one." Leo voiced his opinion as he stepped toward them. "Corrin's naive, like he says. She's still too young for this yet."

Corrin looked at her brother in confusion as he patted her on the shoulder, giving her a wink.

 _'What?'_

"So..." Leo brought forth a tome from his cloak. The pages fluttered open as runes began to dance around him, power beginning to flow outward, making it's overwhelming presence known. "Why don't I teach her a thing or two?"

Instantly, the girl realized what was about to happen. Her eyes widened in horror. "L-Leo, wait-!"

It was too late. Leo brought up his hand, and allowed the power that had been building up, to be unleashed. It surged forward, roots and tendrils ripping apart the ground before crashing into Rinkah and Kaze. The force behind it was enough to obliterate the stone floor beneath them, and sent them flying as they cried out, their bodies soaring through the air, and crashing back down equally as forceful. Corrin witheld her breath, hands at her mouth, horrified by what she saw while Leo snapped his book shut.

"And done."

"B-Brother Leo..." Corrin muttered, horrified by what she saw. She knew what her father wanted, but... it was wrong! They were already beaten! They were shamed enough! Killing them would do nothing, sans being nothing but a monster! She tried to save them! A-and yet... Leo had...!

Said blonde Dark Knight turned to face Corrin. He still had that smile plastered over his face as he gave her yet another wink, only this time, bringing a finger to his lips.

Her terror was briefly replaced with confusion... until she noticed the slight movement in Rinkah and Kaze's still forms. Realization lashed upon her right then and there. Despite the overwhelming force of the blast... he held back.

They were alive. Beaten and bruised, but alive.

Garon seemed somewhat pleased, nodding at Leo before his gaze fell upon the red-eyed princess of Nohr. "Corrin." he called out. The girl went frozen, stiffly turning to face her father. "I am quite disappointed in you, child... even though you demonstrated superb fighting technique, you failed to kill them." He paused for a moment. "However... the Ylissean boy bears a point. Raising you in that citadel has left you naive. I suggest you abandon such naivete, lest you join so many of your countrymen who have fallen to Hoshido. Do I make myself clear, child?"

Corrin nodded. "Y-yes... father."

* * *

When they exited the room, Corrin let out a heavy sigh, her back falling against the wall. "Sweet mother of Naga, that was terrifying."

Robin smiled wistfully. That may very well be the understatement of the century. He had to admit, every assumption he had of Garon so far was proven to be right on the mark. His presence, power, and tone, and even his stance and behavior were all of those he had fully expected of him. _'Little wonder Walhart was so intimidated by him.'_ he noted idly. _'The amount of power that man possesses is unfathomable... Is he truly human?'_

"Well, at least everything went alright." Camilla said before she began to check her sister over. "Anyway, are you alright, Corrin dear? That brute didn't hurt you too badly, did she?"

The young monarch blushed, shaking her head. "N-no, she didn't." she said. "Although, I never would have thought Hoshido imbued their weapons with such power."

"Indeed." the Ylissean tactician nodded firmly, folding his arms over his chest. "I've never heard of anything like that, especially not in Chon'sin, or even Plegia for that matter."

Leo chuckled. "Just comes to show how dangerous they can be. Especially those ninja's of theirs. One wrong move, and you may very well find a knife in your neck." he said before he turned to Robin in approval. "Also, it seems that Xander wasn't joking when he said you were good with magic. I've never seen anyone perform a spell of such low tier such as Wind to such a degree!" The blonde boy grinned widely. "Speaking of magic, that tome you're using... if you'd allow me, may I borrow it when you have the time?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Leo."

Elise giggled. "Looks like those two are getting along!" she commented. "Still, sparing those Hoshidans... was that the right thing to do?"

"Whether or not it was, what is done is done." Xander said. "Besides, as much as I hate to say it... our sister had the right idea. Killing them was, in no way, honorable."

"Try telling that to the brute who roughed up my precious Corrin." the purple-haired princess snorted in protest. "From the look on her face, seemed to me like she wanted to die a warrior's death."

Robin frowned upon hearing that term. A warrior's death... he had seen plenty of that in their campaigns, no matter where they went. Plegia was damnably stubborn, refusing to submit, so vastly loyal to that bastard who tried to have him kill Chrom. Valm's unwavering loyalty was beyond what he had seen, preferring death that dare to surrender, so willing to die for their cause... for the man they had sworn absolute loyalty to.

"There's no honor in death." Robin stated firmly. "Think about all the things you could do while your alive. If you're dead, it means nothing. You won't be able to accomplish your goals. If you fail, simply try and try again."

Corrin smiled brightly upon hearing those words. "Robin's right! Just because you've lost doesn't mean it's over!"

Xander and Leo chuckled at the two's enthusiasm. "Well," the older brother said with a smile. "Let's go tell them that, shall we?"

* * *

The moon hung splendidly in the pitch-black sky as Corrin, Robin, and the two blonde males of the royal family approached the main gates. Rinkah and Kaze followed behind them, their hands bound by rope. The assassin-like figure didn't seem to mind it apparently, his face stoic and calm and taking it all in stride while Rinkah was bristling. Dammit, how far did these people intend to humiliate her like this?! She was a warrior, dammit! Being bound like a slave was no more an embarrassment to her than it was being caught with your trousers down while relieving yourself!

"You should feel grateful of my sister and Robin's kindness." Xander told them as they halted their pace, turning to face their captives. Rinkah's scowl deepened, even as the bindings were undone. That being said, the eldest blonde prince gave them both a piercing glare. "However, if we meet on the battlefield again... I shall show you no mercy."

"Hmph!" the Oni Savage snorted, turning away with her arms folded over her chest while Kaze nodded in understanding. "...we thank you, Prince Xander of Nohr."

"If you're to thank anyone, you should thank our darling sister." Leo sighed. "Honestly, such a troublesome girl you are."

Corrin huffed her cheeks in response. "That's mean, Brother Leo!"

Robin could only chuckle at the scene before turning to Rinkah and Kaze. "I know this might not mean much, considering we met as enemies, but..." he smiled bashfully, scratching his cheek. "I'm glad the both of you are alive. No matter what people say, a warrior's death means nothing if it means leaving behind loved ones."

Rinkah opened her mouth to say something, but the ninja had beaten her to it. However, in contrast to her likely spit-fire outburst, the green-haired man smiled. "...you are truly someone of Ylisse if you could speak something such as that. With that power, I find it hard to believe that you're simply a 'wandering Ylissean.'"

 _'That's because I'm not, but I can't exactly tell them I'm Chrom's tactician, now can I?'_ he thought in amusement. "Well, I was apart of the Shepherds at one point, and believe me, almost everyone there is a powerhouse.""

"Of that, I hold no doubt." Kaze nodded to him, and then to Corrin. "I thank you, Princess Corrin. You... are different from most Nohrians. Most would end us the moment we fell to our knees."

"Yes, I am aware of that..." the girl held a hand to her chest. "But, I believe that there's something better than this. I know our countries are at war, and I know thinking such a thing is foolish, but... I truly believe that there's no true need for war. Wouldn't it be better to simply talk things over at a table rather than on the battlefield with weapons?"

Rinkah raised an eyebrow, confused as to why someone like this would say something like that. "You truly are a naive child." Despite saying those words, the woman managed a smile. "That being said... It's something of a relief to know there's someone like that here in Nohr. But make no mistake, the next time we meet, I'm gonna beat you."

Corrin smiled back. "Then I'll just need to train harder."

The amazoness grinned at the princess' words while her brothers sighed in exasperation, yet a wry smile crossed their faces. As the two Hoshidans took their leave, quickly making their way out the gate, the four began to their return trip back to Krakenburg Palace. Robin was impressed, given everything that happened. He now had a better feel for the people here... Corrin in particular. She was like the light that burned in this gloomy country, so bright and welcoming to everyone with a gentle heart. Had he not known any better, he would have thought her to be a member of the Shepherds. In fact, with her stances and beliefs, he had no doubt Chrom would accept her into their ranks easily, and she would definitely get along with everyone in a heartbeat.

 _'I wish everyone was here,'_ the former Fell-Dragon thought warmly. _'There's so much to learn here... Still, why do I feel as if there's something happening here?'_

Ever since he arrived here, he felt a darkness looming over him, as if watching him intensely with a scrutinizing gaze. The air was cold and thick, so troublesome to breath in, like something had been slowly suffocating him in it's grasp. Whatever this feeling was, it lingered here in Nohr, as if finding itself to be at home. And there was still thoughts troubling him, mostly around the Ganglari. Just on Earth was that blade? It felt so dark, so... evil. Whatever it was, it was most certainly not made by human hands.

 _'...maybe I'm overthinking this.'_ Robin thought to himself. _'Ah, oh well... a new day is waiting for us tomorrow.'_

Unbeknownst to him, a figure had watched him from afar. Their features remained indistinguishable, due to the heavy black cloak that obscured their body. A silver chain hung around it's neck, leather straps binding the upper limbs while the hood remained the face obscured, revealing only the lower half of their face. It showed tan skin, a light pink mouth, and gentle violet markings on their cheeks, resembling cracks. Through the shadows that hid most of their visage, however, a pair of glowing eyes peered out, solely focused on the Ylissean tactician and the Nohrian Princess.

 _ **"...children of the darkness,"**_ the figure spoke, their voice so heavily distorted, unable to be distinguished at all. It was impossible to tell if they were a man or a woman. _**"One born to it by blood, and another, having been raised into it's bosom. Twin dragons shall rise, one that flows with the river of life, and the other who echoes the death kneel with it's roar..."**_

The figure looked up at the sky, a sigh escaping them.

 _ **"...and so begins the Awakening of Fates."**_

 _Then, the figured vanished with the wind, as if they were never there to begin with.  
_

-Chapter 3: A Glimpse of thyn Birthright-


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations

**Sorry about the late update everybody. Been busy, and currently on a FE binge right now. I had made a resolution that I will pass Fire Emblem: Awakening on Classic and Lunatic Mode before the release of Fire Emblem: Fates, which is in a week. And I've been playing other games as well to keep me busy.**

 **Also, if there are fans of my other Fire Emblem story, The Miraculous Birthday, I intend on making a similar story like that, except it will be set within Fates. There is one crucial point I do want to address though: whether or not Lelouch will be a Hoshidan or Nohrian child. I'll set up a poll decide which kingdom he will belong to, as his situation will be the same as Azura's and Corrin's; a prince of one nation, taken in by the other.**

 **Well, anyway, may Gerome and Lissa do the honors?**

 **Gerome: ...**

 **Lissa: Come on, Gerome! It won't be that hard!**

 **Gerome: ...**

 **...do I need to call Noir or Nah out here?**

 **Gerome: ...tch. Demons Anarchy of Pride does not own Fire Emblem, nor any of it's characters. All of which are property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. This purely a work of fan-fiction. Any and all relations to real-life characters is merely coincidence.**

 **Lissa: And here we go! *brandishes stave* Everybody, welcome to Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation!**

* * *

 ** _Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation_  
**

 _"Sometimes you will never know the **value** of a moment until it becomes a **memory**." -Dr. Seuss_

The late night in Nohr had been long and drawn out, and the recent events had brought nothing but a restless night sleep to the Ylissean tactician. He sat on the bed within the guest room, his hands rubbing his face while his tired eyes remained closed and hidden beneath their lids. His cloak had been discarded, now hung on a small rack. The day had started to catch up to him only now, and left him nearly sagging. "What a day..."

It was hectic beyond imagination for him. He had defeated Grima, saved the world at the expense of his own life, only to discover that he was still alive, and here in a foreign country in the hands of a brutish, if not terrifying king. What disturbed him slightly was how he awoke here, having been found in the same way as he did when Chrom had found him. It was so odd and so strange that it was hard to simply write off as mere coincidence. It was almost as if someone had ordained it, especially when he recalled the voice that called out to him. His mind went back to it when he thought that he was merely drifting in a black expanse, and a voice calling out to him. What exactly did this person have planned for him?

And why had they addressed him as the Fell Dragon? True, they were one of the same, but he had always believed to be a separate entity. They were connected, and because of that, he was able to bring the damned monster down once and for all. The missing mark on his hand was proof of that. Just how had this happened in the first place? He was supposed to be dead, but... He felt relieved, in a sense, but also lonely as well. He missed being with his friends, the family that he had come to known. He missed them all dearly, and all of their quirks. He missed his chess games with Virion, as haphazardly as they were with him often on the receiving end of a beat down. He missed borrowing books from Sumia, as strange as the novels were. He missed the shenanigans of Lissa, pranking anyone at any given chance. Gods, how long had he been gone from them? A few days? Months? A _year_? The more he thought about it, the more the pit in his stomach grew. Still, at least there was some good to be made here. He had made a few friends in Nohr, which were royalty, however ironic that was.

Xander was the very loyal type, so heavily devoted to his country, yet while there was sternness to be found, he was also someone who would not risk the lives of his comrades and siblings. He cared deeply for them, Corrin in particular. Camilla was... well, he wasn't sure how to put it. She was certainly very attached to Corrin, much more so than a normal sister, but if the conversation with Leo and Elise is to be believed, the attachment was more than simply an emotional attachment. Being the eldest of siblings, it was obvious that politics, among other things, had taken quite the toll on her, enough so that she relied heavily on her siblings. Corrin was like the emotional crutch she needed, though in his opinion, the attachment was also possessive. He couldn't help but pity the poor man who would win Corrin's heart, for his encounter with Camilla would not be a pleasant one. Leo shared his interests in magic tomes and texts, as they had earlier spent most of the evening in the library, going over what they knew about magic. His yearning for improvement was on par with Miriel, though his thirsts for knowledge lied in the power to stride into further heights, to become someone as strong as his achieving siblings. It was also clear he was attached to Corrin as well. The same could be said about Elise, who adored the young princess far more than her other siblings. It greatly reminded him of the bond that Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn had.

God, he wanted to see them all again. He wondered how they would react when they would see him. Would they honestly believe it was him? Would they believe that it was maybe an impostor? Would they even believe the crap he was going through right now?

As he pondered this, a sharp knock echoed at his door. "Hello?" a familiar voice called out from behind the wooden pane. "Robin? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he called back, standing up. "One moment." He walked away from his bed and to the door, twisting the doorknob. When he pulled it open, he found Corrin standing there, her hair completely let down without a black hairband to keep it in place, and a white nightgown. It wasn't extravagent as he would have expected, rather it looked quite plain, and it was obviously bigger than her, as the sleeves went past her fingertips. "Corrin? What are you doing up?"

The princess chuckled abashed, scratching her cheek. "I couldn't sleep." she said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded, pulling back. The young girl entered, allowing him to close the door behind her. "Is this because of what happened back in the Throne Room?"

"Y-yeah..." she nodded nervously, whirling about. "It's just... I can still hardly believe everything that's happened. In just one day, I'm in the outside world, met you, fought with Big Brother Xander against bandits, and then father tests me. It's just all so..." she took a deep breath. "I'm just now feeling exhausted. No, I think I feel even more tired after we let Rinkah and Kaze go."

Robin nodded, a sheepish smile on his face as he sat down on the foot of his bed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wake up in a field, met you guys, then fight against some brigands, and get an audience with the king of Nohr himself. Overwhelming doesn't begin to describe this day." A chuckle escaped him. "You know, that was the second time I woke up in someplace I didn't know anything about and met two royals. It reminded me of how I first met Chrom."

"Oh, right..." Corrin nodded. "You said you were apart of the Shepherds." She took a seat beside him, landing softly against the mattress. "So, what was it like? Fighting underneath the Exalt?"

"Technically, back then, he was a prince." he pointed out to her before grinning. "But it was probably the best time of my life. Sure, most of it was wartime, but it was still the best time of my life. In fact, the best way to describe the Shepherds would be to say that they're like family to me." He couldn't help but laugh. "It was like a giant family of misfits."

The young princess of Nohr tilted her head in curiosity. "How so?"

Robin grinned. "Well, for starters, we have this big oaf named Vaike. He has the worst memory I have ever seen. He forgot where he put his axe, three times! One of them was even during the battlefield! Then we have this mage named Miriel, sweet Naga, the woman was nuts. She damn nearly used me as some sort of lab experiment, and her room was littered with tomes and books. There's also this big guy we call Kellam, nobody ever notices him. Ever. You don't even know he's standing right next to you until he starts speaking to you, and next thing you know, he just pops up like some sort of damned ghost. There's also Sumia, this girl that's the very definition of the world "klutz." She can trip over the smallest things, but she has a real knack with animals. Then there's Virion, a noble from Rosanne, and a horrible flirt. He tried to swoon over Sully, another Shepherd, only to get whacked in the face repeatedly. There's also Gregor, he's probably the oddest person you'll ever meet."

As time went on, Robin, for the first time since Corrin met him, continued to talk about the Shepherds with this large, bright grin on his face. She couldn't help but feel amused and awed as he spoke about the Shepherds, obviously seeing the close bonds they all shared. It had honestly made her feel slightly envious. It wasn't that she was lonely, per say. Oh no, far from it, she very much enjoyed her time with them. They were all so wonderful, and she made friends with Jakob and Gunther, who were technically servants, but to her, they were good friends, the latter also being a capable teacher. But, the more she listened to Robin's tales of his friends, the more she couldn't help but feel captivated. She also listened as he described their misadventures and the situations of when they had all first met and come together to become one of the most famous band of soldiers the world had ever known. She listened to every word intently, hearing more and more about the outside world, and Ylisse.

Gods, she wanted to see more of the world. All of her life, she had been raised in that dingy citadel, and could scarcely wait around when Xander came by and told her the news, that she was finally leaving. Her first real glimpse of the world outside the stone walls were so breath-taking that she could scarcely believe her eyes. Hearing Robin's tales made her all the more wanting. Still, though... she wondered if she would meet anybody special? Camilla had always teased her about finding herself a man, but at the time, she didn't really get what she meant. Xander had told her that everybody had someone special in their loves, but considering that this was coming from the guy who hadn't found himself a fiance, and thought everyone he didn't like that he was speaking to were carrots of all things, she didn't pay much attention. Elise joked that maybe it was Jakob, but the butler, who overheard this, had outright stated that while he cared deeply for her, he doubted he was worthy of her affections. Leo had the nerve to tell her that she would be single for all of her life, especially because she was a shut-in. Her response was to tease him about his cape, which had been done inside out.

Unconsciously, she glanced at his form. Robin was certainly not lacking physique. He wasn't as impressive as the other people she had seen in Nohr, who had built up plenty of muscle. He had a well defined body, but it wasn't to heavily built. He had a strong physique, but little baby fat remained. What had caught her eye was the well-defined collarbones that he sported, as a few of the buttons on his sleep shirt revealed a fair amount of his chest. She felt her cheeks heat up, developing a warm red tinge as she stared at it, as if trying to burn the sight into her memory.

 _Oh, Naga._ she thought in horror, and in realization. _Big Sister Camillia was right... I do have a collar bone fetish._

* * *

The morning had been relatively uneventful as Robin and Leo waited outside the throne room, as the both of them were the early risers. The white-haired tactician was sitting atop the staircase, holding a small black tome in his hands while Leo looked rather bored, leaning against the dark pillar behind him, staring up at the marble ceiling above them. "How long does it take for one girl to change?" the young prince complained. "I mean, Camilla, I can understand, but I'd expect Corrin to be faster."

Robin didn't reply. Leo doubted he even heard him, given how engrossed he was in the book he was reading. It was a tome that held much information regarding Nohrian spells. They were quite similar to those he was aware of back in Ylisse, but the context and usage of the spells was very different, as well as the theories that laid behind them. He was thoroughly absorbed in it as he passed page after page, browsing through each spell with heavy intent. Most of these spells were unfamiliar to him, but they were all so unique, done with the same principles as Ylissean magic, albeit with different methods. It was all so intriguing. There was even a small portion on Hoshidan magic, but that was rather scarce, and there was very little. A shame, too. He was hoping to learn more about how it was that Rinkah was able to infuse her club with flame magic.

He stopped when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps, bookmarking his page and setting the tome inside his cloak before standing up. "You took your time, Big Sister." Leo teased as a panting Corrin came running up to them, Elise accompanying her. "What took you? Did you forget to set your Elise alarm?"

The short blonde princess gave a mock-glare to her brother. "Shut up, stupid Leo!" she snapped, earning a chuckle in reply. "You are so mean~! I'll have you know that Big Sis Corrin was having trouble getting awake, so I helped!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Did this have anything to do with last night?" Unfortunately, he failed to comprehend the meaning of his words as Corrin's cheeks flared red, a sight that had not gone unnoticed by Leo and Elise. The younger male royal suddenly became interested, raising an eyebrow while Elise's face looked positively giddy, as if she had just discovered a secret that she couldn't wait to learn more about. "Last night?" Leo inquired, smiling coyly. "Do we need to know something, Corrin?"

"It-it isn't like that!" the Nohrian princess panicked, shaking her head furiously. "A-all I did was come by Robin's room and-!"

"Waitwaitwait!" Elise's eyes sparkled. "You went to Robin's room?! Ooh, Big Sis! I never knew you were so daring!"

"It's not-! We were just-! Gaaaaah!" Corrin growled in frustration, fingers coiled around the hairs at her scalp. "It's not like that at all!"

Robin only now realized what the two were implying, and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "We weren't doing anything like that at all." he told them, all the while trying to hide his own blush from surfacing. He was going to admit that Corrin was beautiful, cute even, but he wasn't willing to risk doing anything so rash and brazen right off the bat. They had only just met, after all. Besides, he wasn't particularly fond of being cut down by an angry overprotective sister, if what Leo told him about Camilla was true. "We were just talking about my life in the Shepherds. That was it. Nothing happened."

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Elise and Leo leaned forward, giving the tactician a scrutinizing gaze. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Also, no offense to your older sister, but I'd rather not get killed for simply hanging out with Corrin under the guise of a misimpression that we were doing something intimate." At the mention of Camilla, the two let out an "aaah" of understanding, realizing that he had taken their warning to heart. They left the matter alone after that (though Corrin was sure that Elise was going to bug her about it later). "So, what's going on? I doubt Xander called us here for a social meeting."

"It's an order from Father." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. The crowned prince himself emerged from a nearby hallway, looking ever as gaunt and impressive. "After what happened the other day, he's mulled over some things, and has decided to give Corrin another chance to prove herself."

Robin nodded in understanding. "So it's a mission."

"Yes." he confirmed. "He said to meet him in the Throne Room to receive all the details." Corrin nodded back before she asked him, "Will you be coming with me?"

Sadly, the blonde shook his head, smiling regretfully. "Sorry, Corrin." he apologized heartedly. "But Father has already given me, Camilla, Leo and Elise our own tasks to perform." Corrin pouted slightly, drooping her head before her older brother patted her on the head, ruffling her white mane. "Don't worry about it so much." he assured her with a warming smile. "You'll do fine. After all, you have Jakob and Gunter with you." He glanced at the Ylissean. "And Robin, if Father allows it." The tactician shrugged his shoulders, showing that he was perfectly fine in accompanying her. Provided it was an excursion to the outside, it would give him a much better look at Nohr, and possibly other regions in the country. He might even get the chance to see what Hoshido is like. He had always been interested in other countries' cultures, considering he had only been in Ylisse, Plegia, and Regna Ferox. Chon'sin and Valm were quite large, but he barely had any time to know what they were like, as wartime was quite dominant then in the campaign against Walhart.

"Well, then," Xander said. "Let's go see Father."

* * *

Elsewhere, far away from Krakenburg Castle, far to the East, a figure had taken up to the skies, soaring into the bright azure sky that was commonplace to the peaceful nation of Hoshido. In that country, similar to Nohr, there were steads to be trodden on, however, they were in contrast. Nohr utilized griffins and wyverns as their steads when taking to the skies in order to obtain dominance, while Hoshido used golden phoenix's and pegasus to retake the skies. The figure was among the former, riding atop an old, yet battle-worn wyvern, it's scales tough and scathed with scars, creating the illusion image of a beast that held much experience. It's rider was no better, though the armor of his make was not Nohrian, but Hoshidan. Upon his shoulders were violet-colored pauldrons with an ivory edging, lined with a green guard. At his legs were armor of similar make in the form of greaves, and his attire slim fitting as to not be caught in the wind-draft. Beneath the armor was a dark green tunic bearing a tailcoat that split into two tails, flapping around in the wind while wearing dark breaches, the left leg bearing a pouch. The rider himself looked young, his messy brown hair slicked back perfectly, and a sharp, strong chin and a smoldering gaze.

However, his defining feature was the mask that covered his eyes.

As the rider soared through the skies, axe in hand, his stead paused for a moment, stopping mid-air while the rider observed his surroundings. "...strange," he mused, his tone deep and baritone. "The winds are calm, but..." A grimace fell upon his lips. "...There's obviously a storm brewing." He turned to the wyvern, gently stroking it's scaly, armored head. "Let's return, old girl. I don't want to be caught in the middle of what's about to happen." The wyvern roared in agreement, and soon swished back down, making a steady descent down to ground level, plowing through the clouds. After a few minutes, the rider caught sight of his destination, an old, yet sturdy fort at the crevice of a large, deep scar that dug into the land. It was obviously Nohrian, despite it's occupants being Hoshidan, evident by their attire and armory. They were grew slightly tense when they heard the beating of his wyvern's wings, but relaxed when they looked to see him making a slow descent. It bat it's wings a few times as it slowly, steadily fell to the ground, clawed feet landing firmly on the stone floor beneath it. The rider stroked it's scales, earning a low growl of pleasure in response, smiling as he lifted himself off of the old beast, and undid her saddle.

"So," the commander of the fortress, dressed in similar apparel to Kaze, only without sleeves and wearing vambraces with sharp, pointed edges, walked up to him, a red scarf at his neck, and a headband at his skull. "How are things looking?"

The rider nodded. "There's a storm brewing, and I found no traces of any signs of Nohrians." he reported. "Although, I wouldn't put it past them to use a storm as cover."

"I agree," the commander said gruffly. "They usually take advantage of the harsh weather." Disgust filled his face. "That last battle weeks ago nearly crippled us, but at least we were able to secure a fort here."

"True..." the rider nodded. "But we lost Kaze and Rinkah."

"No, not quite." the commander shook his head, much to the rider's surprise. "Princess Hinoka informed us that Rinkah and Kaze returned to Hoshido. It appears that a Nohrian Princess had allowed them to leave." A Nohrian princess? That was surprising. Given how high tensions were between the countries, he would have expected them to be executed as soon as they were captured. The fact that they were even alive for this news to be delivered meant that they had been used as slaves or something along those lines. "However, it's what they told us that caught our interest."

The rider raised an eyebrow.

"A Ylissean was with them." Oh. Now that was surprising indeed. "He was apparently highly skilled with magic. There was also the Nohrian Princess as well..." The commander sighed, shaking his head. "There are some concerns about her."

The rider frowned. "Is she a threat?"

"No." the commander replied. "It's not that she is a threat. It's more along the concerns of the royal family."

The rider wanted to ask more questions, but refrained from it. It wasn't his place to pry into the matters of the royal family. He had other concerns. "At any rate, I've got news for ya." the Ninja told him. "His Highness, Ryouma, has asked you and those girls to scout ahead down by the border. Apparently, a few bandits have started to get a bit too comfortable. His Highness is worried that if they stick around much longer, we're going to have a helluva time dealing with them and those Nohr bastards at the same time."

"In other words..." the masked man smiled somewhat. "Take them down."

"Pretty much." he nodded. "Think you can handle it? I mean, don't get me wrong, those girls are tough." The commander chuckled. "After all, that blue-haired miss' archery isn't anything to sniff at, and it's not everyday you see a shrimp turn into a dragon. I'm just worried that you kids might get into more trouble than you can handle." It should have annoyed him how his superior was treating him like a child, considering he was in his twenties, but given how the man was much older than he was, probably somewhere around forty or so, he held quite a bit of seniority over him.

"We'll be fine." the rider said confidently, walking past him. "Like you said, those two have some skills of their own." He made a quick whistle, calling the wyvern to follow him. As the ninja watched him go, another soldier, a young man adorned in the garbs of a Samurai, marched up to the commanding officer. "Sir," he reported, snapping into a salute, hand over his heart. "We've searched the perimeter. No signs of any enemies nearby. The coast is clear for now."

The Ninja nodded. "Good work, lad."

"Sir..." the Samurai glanced over to the retreating wyvern rider. Awaiting for him, up ahead, were two others, both women. One was wearing Hoshidan garb as well, bearing a leather breastguard that connected to a shoulderpad over her right arm, a white traditional archery uniform underneath it, along with a pair of leather gloves. Her companion was much shorter, and very much younger, having dark hair cut at the chin, despite the small ponytail that went over her shoulder. Her attire was more fancy and western, but not of Nohrian design, as it had a frilly shirt with a red skirt and cape. "If I may ask, do we have to depend on those three?" the young soldier asked, uncertain. "Do not misunderstand me, I know they are all powerful, but..."

"It's understandable why you feel that way." his commanding officer nodded his head, understanding his feelings on the matter of leaving this job to outsiders. "Given how things are right now, it's no surprise how those three are viewed. However, all three of them are vassals to the royal family. Not only that, but they're not ordinary Ylisseans." He looked to the young man. "Have you ever heard of the military force of Ylisse known as the Shepherds?"

"Who hasn't?" the soldier replied back. "They're a special band of soldiers led by the Exalt, arguably one of the finest band of soldiers ever seen. Some of their numbers composed of soldiers from other countries, such as Plegia or Valm. There were even rumors of how the Mad King, Gangrel, along with the Conqueror of Valm himself, were among their numbers." The Samurai tilted his head quizically. "Why do you ask?"

"Because those three are Shepherds." the Ninja replied with a smirk, earning a surprised look. "The Wyvern Prince, the Demon Archer, and the Dragon Princess... Those kids are some of the scariest Ylisseans they'll ever meet."

The samurai gaped in shock, looking back to the three teens, who were now in the midst of leaving the fortress in order to accomplish their goal. It was hard to believe, that children so young were so infamous to other countries. He knew of them well. Gerome, the Wyvern Prince, a rider skilled in aerial combat, nigh unmatched, and ruler of the skies. The Demon Archer, Noir, who struck down any and all who dared to cross paths with her with naught but a cold, terrifying gleam in her eyes. The Dragon Princess, Nah, odd name aside, a child born to both humans and dragons, and a storm that plowed right through the battlefield, as any terrifying beast would. There were some rumors that they were related to a few other Shepherds as well, such as Cherche the Wyvern Queen, who was known for both her beauty, and her kills with an axe, Virion the Archer King, who was famed to have never missed so much as a single shot with his bow, and Nowi, the Queen of the Dragons, who had rightfully earned that name when she had all but tore apart a battlefield in the form of a green-scaled behemoth. He now understood why they were so highly respected, and suspicious. It was natural to think that way when such powerful allies appear, and within a year's time.

However, there was also one other thing that concerned the young Samurai. "Sir... I've been hearing an odd rumor as of late." he said slowly, managing to recover from his earlier shock. "It's... regarding that princess of Nohr, who spared Lady Rinkah and Sir Kaze..."

The Ninja understood what he meant, and his face grew solemn. "We don't know if they're true," he responded. "But, if they're true... Then it's a cruel joke the Dawn Dragon has placed upon us." He stared up at the sky, which had once been azure. True to the wyvern rider's words, a storm was brewing.

 _"Our lost princess, raised by those Nohrians... A cruel irony indeed."_

-Chapter 4: Preparations-


End file.
